Dance till Tomorrow
Viz Media | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Weekly Big Comic Spirits | magazine_en = Pulp | first = 1989 | last = 1990 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by Naoki Yamamoto that has also been adapted into two live action movies. A two-episode OAV was also released on VHS in Japan. It is a romantic comedy which details the life of Suekichi, a student who will inherit a fortune when he graduates from college and gets married with unexpected complications from a mysterious girl, Aya Hibino. The first five and a half volumes were published in the now-defunct adult manga magazine Pulp, and the rest were released afterwards under Viz's Editor's Choice line. Characters Main ;Suekichi Terayama :A student who takes part in an acting troupe, originally from a small island. His life is changed dramatically when he finds out he has been left a secret inheritance from his great-grandfather, on condition that he graduates from college, gets married and establishes a career. ;Aya Hibino :A kindergarten teacher lacking modesty and propriety who left her husband. She accidentally stumbles in Suekichi's life and learns of his secret inheritance, and shortly begins a sexual relationship with him. She describes herself as a Pisces, Blood Type A, and enjoys sweet and spicy food. ;Miyuki Fukagawa :Originally hired by Suekichi's lawyer to break up Aya and Suekichi. Miyuki required the money to prevent her family home from being repossessed. She starts out of with an accidental meeting with Suekichi before convincing him that she's pregnant. Although Suekichi learns that Miyuki was hired by his lawyer, he still professes his love for her and agrees to marry her. Before the wedding Miyuki realizes that this was a sham and ends the wedding. She finally takes on a job as Tachima's personal assistant. Other ;Naruhito Munakata :Aya's husband, who works for the mint. After their breakup, which is explained during the series, he is determined to get back together with her. They broke up after he became angry at her for breaking one of his records. Later in the series, he wins an award for the diaries he kept concerning his feelings towards Aya, which were edited and published by Sueekichi's nosy cousin Sue. ;Ikezu :The lead actor of the drama troupe. Often involved in affairs with various women. ;Masami Shimomura :She is the leader of the drama troupe, and Suekichi has a crush on her in the beginning of the series. She's been friends with Ikezu for a long time, and according to him, she's a twenty-seven year old virgin. ;Mr. Tachimi :Suekichi's lawyer and the manager of his trust fund. He is always looking out for Suekichi's best interests, and is convinced that Aya is after him only for the inheritance. He looks upon marriage as a form of prostitution. ;Freddy :A Southeast Asian man who Aya brings home one day to live with Suekichi. For most of the series he knows very little English, and is often used as a comic-relief character. At the end of the series, after learning proper English and establishing a career as a gameshow host, he goes back to his home country and returns ten years later at Genichiro's funeral. He is known for shouting the word "pussy" as a greeting, since when he arrived in Japan Aya told him that that was the way to greet people in Japanese. ;The Reasonable Yakuza :A gangster who's office is located above the Bondage Horse theater troupe. He becomes a regular patron of the troupe after they give him tickets to their show one time to make up for the noise they made while practicing. Later on, he asks Suekichi to hold on to a handgun that the police are looking for. He even hides out at Suekichi's apartment, and Aya paints his skin so that he resembles Freddy. During this time, he works for Bondage Horse for a brief period of time, using scare tactics to sell tickets for their show. ;Daikichi Terayama :Suekichi's deceased great-grandfather, who left him the inheritance. But even in death he doesn't rest: He has too much fun haunting Suekichi at the most inopportune moments and peeping on or possessing people. ;Genichiro :A wealthy old man that Aya meets while working at a nightclub. She ends up marrying him so that she can live off of his money. Though he considers himself a sickly old man about to die, his death doesn't occur until 10 years later. Manga releases Each of the manga volumes are divided into various acts. External links * * * Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1989 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese films fr:Asatte dance ja:あさってDANCE tl:Dance Till Tomorrow